With recent economic trends, people are increasingly being dislocated from traditional nuclear family living into the need for more flexible living arrangements. Not only are young family members leaving home for college, but also these same folks are often unable to find employment that avails them of their own homes as adults. The relative cost of home maintenance versus personal income is changing, and with it the need for low cost, easily transported and reconfigurable furniture.